


"I'll Always Come Back"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Happy AU, Kanan Lives, Other, Star Wars: Rebels AU, Star Wars: Rebels Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Just a happy AU where Ezra sees Kanan and saves him first before saving Ahsoka, because I need this in my life...





	"I'll Always Come Back"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171367273618/ill-always-come-back)

Ezra didn’t know where he was, though there was something kind of familiar about it. Taking a step forward, he listened to all the voices around him, some sounded familiar, but others he had never heard before. They were whispers, echoes. It was overwhelming and confusing, but also intriguing. As he walked, Ezra spotted different circles, though they were just as empty as the floor he was walking on.

And then he heard it, and felt it. Turning quickly, he spotted a doorway and it was almost as if it was calling to him. He could hear fire, screams, he could feel the tension. Then the doorway opened and there was Kanan, holding the fire back.

“Kana-” Ezra whispered quietly, his voice catching in this throat.

The fire was spreading.

Kanan pushed the ship away.

Ezra lunged forward purely out of instinct, as if reaching out he could save his master. He grabbed for Kanan and pulled him back, wishing he could change fate. And then it all went black.

A hoot sounded and Ezra groaned. He opened his eyes, not sure what to expect. He was still there, in the world between worlds. The doorway he had been watching was empty now. A cough echoed through the air and Ezra’s head spun towards the sound.

Kanan. He was there, covered in smoke and coughing, but he was there. He was right in front of Ezra, and he wasa alive.

“Kanan!” Ezra jumped forward, flinging his arms around Kanan as tears filled his eyes.

“Ezra?” Kanan’s voice was scratchy, his tone was confused, but he held Ezra tight. “It’s okay, Ezra. It’s okay.”

More tears spilled from Ezra’s eyes, but unlike a few hours ago, they were tears of joy, of relief. Kanan was back.

Hoot!

Ezra didn’t know how long he had been sitting there with Kanan, reveling in the fact that his mentor, his surrogate father was back, but at the sound he looked up.

“Hey, I know you.”

“You do?” Kanan asked, turning his head towards the convor, even though his eyes were clouded once again it seemed he could sense the bird.

“Yeah, it always showed up when Ahsoka was around…”

When Ezra said Ahsoka’s name, the bird hooted again then flew off. Ezra glanced at Kanan and at his nod they followed it to another doorway, Ezra assisting Kanan as they did so. Stopping the blast had taken a lot out of Kanan, but at least he was here. 

It was black for a moment, then it turned red before unveiling a scene Ezra had seen before, but from the other side.

“Ahsoka! It’s Ahsoka, when she was fighting Vader. Kanan maybe I can…” As he spoke, Ezra walked up to the doorway, remembering how easily he had saved Kanan, how easy it would be to save her too.

“Ezra wait, we don’t know what that could-”

Before Kanan had finished, Ezra had already reached out for Ahsoka and pulled her back. There was a blast of Force. Then it was quiet.

Ezra shook his head, trying to clear the haze of his mind. And as his gaze focused, he saw her.

“Ahsoka!”

At his voice, Ahsoka shook her head and looked around. “Ezra?” Her gaze swept to Kanan. “Kanan? What…what happened? Where are we?”

There was a hoot and she quickly looked up. “Moirai?”

“Who?”

“This is Moirai,” she said as the bird flew onto her arm. “She saved my life many years ago. And now it seems I owe you the same debt, Ezra.”

“Let’s just hope that decision doesn’t cost us later.”

At Kanan’s voice, Ezra felt a twinge of worry, but it wasn’t going to dwell on that. He couldn’t save his parents, so if he had to chance to save any of his new family, he would. And he had.

“I don’t regret it,” Ezra said, then looked around. “Now what?”

A laugh echoed through the air and without a word, they all raced towards the sound, though they were slowed by Kanan’s condition. But when they saw him, they froze. The Emperor.

“Ezra Bridger. Ahsoka Tano. And…Kanan Jarrus? All mine, at last.”

Before any of them could respond, the emperor laughed again and sent blue fire at them. Ahsoka quickly jumped forward, blocking it, but she started shaking as she did so.

“I can’t hold it!”

Ezra quickly aided her, focusing on stopping the fire, the power. And then it diminished.

“We need to go, now!” Kanan said.

“The gateway is over there!” Ezra pointed to where he had first arrived.

“Go!”

“But Kanan!”

“I’ll see you again.” He glanced at Ahsoka and an understanding passed between them.

“Go, Ezra!”

Another laugh, more fire. And they all ran. After a moment, Kanan split off, then Ahsoka.

“Kanan!”

“Keep going Ezra!”

Fear of losing his master again threatened to overcome him, but Ezra forced himself to keep going, keep running. It would all be okay, he had to believe that.

Then he was out of the gateway and he heard the rest of the crew - his family.

“We have to go!”

“No. Sabine, how do I close it?” Ezra asked, knowing he couldn’t let the Emperor win. He couldn’t gain control of the gateway, if he did there was no telling what would happen. But none of it would be good.

“The son.”

Ezra nodded and raced to the portrait. Zeb lifted him up and taking a deep breath, Ezra closed his eyes and focused, drawing on the dark side of the Force. It was cold, draining, terrifying, but it wasn’t overwhelming. Ezra knew where he stood, he knew what he needed to do. Even still, it was taxing.

His legs gave out and the world became fuzzy. He was dimly away of yelling, of being carried by someone. Crashing and screaming sounded around, but Ezra was worn out and his body was too tired. Soon darkness overcame him.

When he woke up, it was light. Blinking his eyes, he sat up, aware of the aching in his muscles. He saw Sabine and Zeb sitting in the drill they had used to escape.

“Where’s Hera?” He asked, glancing around to see if he had missed her, but she wasn’t in the machine.

“You need to see for yourself.” Sabine said, motioning to the door. “But be prepared it’s…something…”

Tilting his head, Ezra carefully stood up and made his way outside. And he was met with…nothing? It was flat. No sign of the temple anywhere.

“Where…?”

“It’s gone.” Hera was looking at the sight, and she turned to face Ezra, a pained smile on her face as she placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “At least the Empire can’t get to it now.”

Ezra returned the smile, then watched as Hera walked back to the drill. Then he heard it. A howl. He spun around as a familiar reassurance touched his soul.

There was the white loth wolf, looking at him from the rising sun. And then another figure appeared next to it.

Kanan.

Joy and relief washed over Ezra and he sprinted forward.

“Kanan!”

Just like before, Ezra flung himself at Kanan, only this time there were no tears, only happiness. “You made it.”

Kanan’s arms wrapped tightly around Ezra. “I told you, Ezra, I’ll always come back.”


End file.
